Crimson Cherry Blossom
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a noremal girl that has just moved into a new town and so far she has been able to make awsome new friends and become enemies with the worst person you could. And what is this huge secert that has put everyonw in danger? SasSakNej


"How can one school require so many books

**Hey everyone this is my very first story so if its not that good sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How can one school require so many books?" Said a girl who's face was covered by the stack of books she was carrying, she was wearing a light blue jean skirt with a red tank top, she had a body that would make any boy stop and stair. Behind the stack of books you could she her waist length bubble gum pink hair waving behind her as she walked.

"Ahh, I just hope this doesn't cost that much," the bubble gum haired girl whispered to herself. She walked in the direction where she thought the check out counter was when she suddenly ran into something or someone making her fall floor as the books that she was holding flew out of her hands and onto the floor. "Owwww!" she heard a girl cry out she looked in the direction of where she heard the cry and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on the floor in front of her rubbing her now sour butt. The blonde was very pretty in her opinion she had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail as her bangs framed her face, part of her eye was covered by her hair on the right side, she was wearing light jeans with a purple spaghetti strap shirt.

"OO I'm so sorry I couldn't see behind the books!!" she scrambled to her feet to help the girl up. "No it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." The blonde said taking the pink haired girls hand. Once she had helped the blonde up the pink haired girl started to pick up her scattered books. "Let me help you with that," the blonde said bending down help pick up the fallen books. Once all the books were retrieved the blonde helped carry half the books to the check out counter. "Thanks," "no problem by the way my names Ino Yamanaka." The blonde answered. "Nice to meet you Ino or should I say run into you, I'm Sakura Haruno." Both girls laughed at the small joke. "Hey do you want to get some lunch I'm buying," Ino asked, "well I can't say no to a free meal, I just have to take these books back to my car." "Okay I'll meet you in the food court in 10 minutes."

It took a little longer than 10 minutes but Sakura got to the food court to see Ino waiting. "What took you so long I'm starving." Ino whined. "Sorry, I kept dropping the books and running into…." She paused "stuff..." "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Ino gave her a curious look. They were now standing in line for McDonalds. "Well… stuff like cars and poles and… a wall." She said the last part in a whisper hoping Ino wouldn't hear it but no luck she heard it and stared laughing hysterically. Sakura's face turned red from embarrassment and a little bit of anger. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled. "No your right it's hysterical, how do you run into a wall?" she asked still laughing. "Well I couldn't see anything what did you expect?" "Everything but you running into a wall." Ino started into fit of laughter again.

"Um excuse me but are you two ladies ready to order?" The man behind the counter asked looking at both the girls in a wired way. Sakura suddenly looked around to see that most people had stopped what they were doing to stare at them, she gave a nervous laugh and turned around to order her food._ 'Great now everyone probable thinks I'm a freak'_ she thought taking her food and going to the table that she and Ino were sitting at earlier. Ino came up to the table with her food still giggling at what Sakura said. "So" Ino said starting to stop her giggling, "you must be new here right?" "Yea I just moved here a few days ago."

"So what school are you going to?" Ino asked, "Well I think the school is called 'Leaf academy." "That's great that's the same school I go to!!" "Really, that's aswome I guess I get a best friend right off the bat." both girls laughed. "So what about your parent's?" Ino asked. "My…Parents?" "Yea what are they like, old fashion, strict, fun?" "Well…they aren't really…home that much." She gave a sheepish grin. "Well that's cool I guess you get to do a lot of stuff without getting into trouble." Ino leaned forward giving a huge grin. "Yea I guess you could say that…" Sakura said.

"Hey what's the matter." She asked catching the sadness in her voice. "Oh nothing, nothing I was just thinking." She looked up giving a very big sheepish grin. "Well anyway," Ino said letting the matter slide, "I'm just glade that I met up with you instead of the 'sand demons'." "Sand demons?" Sakura asked with a questioning look. "Oh that's right you don't know about them." Sakura shook her head. "Well basically our school is split into two groups, the sand demons and crimson eyes." Sakura still had a questioning look on her face, Ino let out a long breath. "Okay you see like I said our school is split into two groups, I guess you could say that we are rivals or enemies."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as Ino continued. "So the sand demons are lead by Garra, and he is basically why we call them the sand demons, because he is from 'Sand' and… well I guess you could say he really is a demon, he's feared by most everyone in school. Garra is not the right guy to get mixed up with neither are the sand demons." Ino explained. "And 'crimson eyes?" Sakura asked. "Well that's us, I guess you could say that Sasuke is our leader but we don't really think of him like that or at least me and my friends don't. But Sasuke isn't as bad as Garra, he's a pretty decent guy unless you get on his bad side, and if you have you must have a death wish." Ino chuckled.

"But lucky for you I am good friends with Sasuke so if you don't screw yourself over then you should be good." Ino said winking at her. "So what started this whole rivalry?" "Well no one really knows not even me and the rest of my friends, but I swear if you put those two in the same room alone I can bet you that if we came back in an hour latter then they both would have found a way to rip each others head off." Sakura chuckled, "sounds very intense." She said and both girls started laughing together.

"H-hey Ino." came a soft voice from the side of them. "Oh, hey Hinata" Ino smiled, "Hinata this is Sakura Haruno." She said pointing to the pink haired girl, "and Sakura this is Hinata Hyuga." she said pointing to a small timid looking girl that had short, short black hair and was wearing dark colored jeans and a tan sweat shirt, the girl also had abnormal white or maybe a light violet colored eye's but all in all she seemed to be a nice girl. "H-hey I-ino I've been looking for you remember we are going to the movies with the guys." "Oh that's right I totally forgot, I guess we'd better…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, "hey Sakura do you want to come along, it's guys pick this time but it would be cool to show you the rest of the group?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "Yea I would love to what time is the movie?" "It's at 7:30." Sakura looked at the clock above the exit, it read 6:20.

"Okay I have to go home first, so I'll meet you at the theater." "Alright the theater is just over there." Ino said pointing to the right of them and there it was right across the food court. '_How big is this mall?'_ "Alright I'll see you around 7:15." Sakura said waving goodbye to her friends before going out to the parking lot.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her house after she had parked her car. The place wasn't that big but it was something that she could call home. "I'm home." She said '_yea like anyone is here to even hear me.'_ She walked up to her bedroom laying her books on the bed, the clock read 6:35. '_Well I guess it would be about a 10 to 15 minute walk considering that I had the traffic, it might be even shorter, I wish I could drive the car but I don't have the money to drive around everywhere so I guess walking is my only choice. Oh well either way I have a little bit of time before I have to leave.'_ She went into the bathroom to touch up her make-up a little and brush her hair. When she came back in her room the clock read 6:45. '_Well I guess I'm going to be a little early.'_ She thought as she walked down the stairs and out the door. It was already getting pretty dark out.

Sakura was at the main road that lead to the mall/theater. She looked around to make sure that no cars were coming. She started to cross the road and was half way to the other side when she saw a light coming up from behind her. Sakura turned around to see a black car rushing toward her and fast. But instead of moving she stood there like a deer in the head lights, scared out of her mind. She closed her eyes waiting for the car to hit but instead she felt something ram into her from the side sending her out of the way of the car and rolling into the grass on the other side of the road. When she opened her eyes she saw a very handsome guy, with his hands on either side of her head partially leaning over her, her had onyx colored eyes, and raven black hair the was straight in the front and spiked in the back.

She was about to say thank you when he quickly jumped off her and ran, Sakura quickly stood up but only to see the guy was gone. She stood there in amazement at what had just happened, when she looked at her cell to see that it was 7:05. "Shit." Was all she said as she ran in the direction of the theater.

* * *

It was about 7:16 when she stopped in the mall putting her hands on her knees breathing heavily. "Hey Sakura!" She heard the voice of Ino yelling at her from the front of the theater. Sakura started walking over to Ino and Hinata and some people behind them that she thought were probably the friends Ino was talking about. "Hey Sakura, what's the matter you look a little freaked?" Ino said see the surprise still on her face.

"Well considering that I almost got hit by a car I think I look pretty good." Sakura sighed out. Ino and the others gasped after hearing this. "Don't freak I didn't get hit, some guy ran up and knocked me out of the way before the car hit me, but he ran before I could say thank you." Sakura sighed giving a reassuring smile so Ino wouldn't freak out on her. "A-are you s-sure your okay?" This time it was Hinata who spoke up. "Yea, yea I'm fine she said. Ino gave her a scolding look like she was saying that she shouldn't have been so careless. _'I'm surprised that they care this much I mean I just meet them a few hours ago.' _Sakura thought before smiling at them. _'Seems like we are gonna be good friends, they are so nice.'_ "Okay well if you are sure that you are okay then lets introduce you." Ino said bringing Sakura from her thoughts. "This is Kiba Inuzuka." Ino pointed to a boy who had brown spiky hair, and had one red upside down triangle on each cheek, he looked almost dog like. "Naruto Uzumaki." Ino went on pointing to a boy with blonde spiked hair, had 3 whisker like markings on each side of his face and had a big grin on his face. "Shikamaru Nara." Ino's fingure landed on a boy with a bored and lazy look on his face, his blackish, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. Poniting to the next boy in line Ino said, "Neji Hyuga." The boy had chocolate brown long hair that went down his back and was tied in a loose ponytail and he had the same white eyes as Hinata. "He's Hinata's cousin." Ino added and going to the last boy in line. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's mouth suddenly dropped and her eyes went wide looking at a familiar face. "Everyone this is Sakura Har…" "YOU" Sakura yelled interrupting Ino as she pointed at Sasuke.

"Do you know Sasuke, Sakura?" Ino asked. "Yea he's the one that saved me." She said. "Is that true Sasuke?" Ino asked in disbelief, Sasuke looked over at her. "Yea it's true do you have a problem with it." He said in a claim voice like it was nothing. "No, I guess not." Ino chuckled and Naruto started to laugh with her. "Why did you run?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke turned toward her with a smirk on his face. "I was in a hurry why are you so interested?"

Sakura blushed at the comment and the smirk on his face, and quickly turned hoping he wouldn't see. Sasuke chuckled at her reaction. Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome." "Hey, hey why don't we go see the movie now its about time for it to start anyway." Ino said trying to change the subject. "Oh yea, what movie are we seeing?" Sakura asked still a little quite from the comment. "We are seeing 'Saw 4'." Nartuo said pumping his fist in the air.

"Sorry, I told you it was the guys turn to pick the movie." Ino said rubbing the back of her head. "It's cool I've been wanting to see this anyway I've already seen the first 3." Hinata and Ino looked at her like she was crazy. "What I like scary movies, but I do have to say this would not have been my first choice but like I said it's something I have been wanting to see." Ino shook her head she could already tell that Sakura was going to be different. _'Ah very interesting I can already tell that this year will be full of surprises.' _Neji thought.

Everyone was sitting in the same row, first it was Kiba at the end then Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji. The movie had already started with 'Jigsaw' getting an autopsy, Sasuke looked over at Saukra thinking that she would probable covering her eyes but when he looked over to his surprise she was just watching the movie just looking grossed out by the graphics but not scared, although when he looked over at Ino and Hinata he got the reaction that he was expecting, Ino had her knees up to her chest and her eyes covered by her hands asking Shikarmu if it was over yet, and Hinata was hiding her head in Naruto's shirt sleeve.

As the move went on Sakura just sat there flinching every once and a while from gory scenes, she never really noticed that Sasuke and Neji both kept glancing at her through out the movie. "I'm gonna go get some more pop corn." Sakura said as she stood up and started to walk out but not without hearing a small scream and she could tell it was from Ino because she had heard it so many times through out the movie.

As Sakura walked out of the theater and headed toward the connection's she saw a boy with red hair and black circles around his eyes. She kept walking until she heard a voice from behind her, "Hey Blossom." She turned around to see it was the red haired boy and he was coming closer, until he was standing right in front of her. _'Now that I look at him he kind of looks…devilish.' _Sakura thought as she got a good look at him. "Oh hi." She said.

"Hey your new here aren't you, because I know I would remember a pretty face like yours." He said with a devilish looking grin. "Well I wouldn't think that I mean this is a big place." She answered back innocently. The red head chuckled. "What's your name blossom?" He said lifting her chin so that she was looking straight at him "S-sakura." She stuttered out. "Ah Sakura, it fits you very well, well why don't you and me get out of here and start having some fun?" He said putting his arm around her waist, which was getting a little too close to her butt. _'Okay bubby that does it.'_

"How about you get your hand away from my ass before I bet the shit out of you." She sneered, but all he did was chuckle before grabbing her butt. "Okay that's is!" She yelled throwing a punch to his face but he quickly stopped it by grabbing her wrist. "Hummm, you're a feisty one, just how I like it." He said laughing. Sakura was stunned. "GARRAA!!" Sakura heard somebody yell from behind her, she turned to see Sasuke there face red with anger. "You get away from her." He hissed out making Garraa let go of her hand and stepping in be twin Garraa and Sakura. "Ah I did not know that you had already made her yours or I would not have tried to take something that isn't mine." Garraa said smoothly with an evil smirk on his face that said 'I don't care if she is yours or not.'

"I don't own her." Sasuke hissed back at him. "Ah so she is up for grabs." Garraa chuckled, as Sasuke actually growled at him. "Fine, fine I'll leave but that does not mean that I'm done with you blossom." Sakura felt chills go up her spin. "oh and by the way you have a very nice ass." He said winking at her. Sakura's face turned red with anger. "OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" She yelled lunging at him, but before she could reach him Sasuke grabbed her from around the waist holding her back. "Oww like I said I like them feisty." Garraa chuckled before leaving.

"OH COME ON, COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR HIT LIKE A MAN, I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD IN THE JAW IT WILL WAKE UP YOUR DENTIST." She yelled trying to get free of Sasuke's grip. "Claim down." He whispered in her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her neck as she stopped yelling and struggling. "Well, well I was wondering why it was taking you two so long." Sakura heard the voice of Ino as Sasuke quickly let go of her as they both turned around to see everyone standing there behind them. Sakura blushed. "Man Sasuke who said that you could have her?" Kiba whined as Sakura's face went even redder. "Hey it's not my fault, if little miss hot head had not tried to pick a fight with Garraa then I wouldn't have had to hold her back." Sasuke said crossing his arms, Sakura could have sworn she saw a blush on his face but didn't think on it because she was starting to get mad again. "Well you know what he started it, he's the one who grabbed my ass and if you would have let me sock him in the jaw like I was going to none of this would have happened!" she yelled.

"Well if you had not been talking to him in the first place none of this would have happened!" Sasuke yelled back. "Well I didn't know who he was so how was I supposed to know not to talk to him!" She yelled, Sasuke was about to yell back when they were interrupted. "Enough." Sakura looked over to see it was Neji that had yelled._ 'That's the first time I've heard him talk.'_ Sakura thought. "You guys said that Sakura picked a fight with Garraa right?" he asked. "Yea but…" She didn't get to finish. "Shouldn't we be worrying about this?" He asked again. "Damn." Was all Sakura heard Sasuke say. "What's the big deal anyway?" Sakura asked as she looked around to see that everyone had a look of worry. "Sakura I told you earlier that Garraa was not the guy that you want 2 mess with," Ino said in a small voice. "Yea but how bad could he be?" She asked.

"BAD, really bad." Ino answered, everyone still had a look of worry on their faces. "Hey don't worry I can handle that bastard, I'm a big girl I tie my own shoes and everything." She said in a joking voice.

'_Sakura you really are something different.'_

* * *

**Well there's my first chap of Crimson Cherry blossom, I hope you liked it. If you think there is something I should do that would make it better then please tell me. Please review and tell me if you want me to keep the story going and I'll write the next chap. I promise it does get a lot more action in it if you don't think there is enough.**

**Well I guess that's it **

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
